Sympathy
by Lady Lynn
Summary: FINISHED During OotP Harry is taking Occulmency again. Ron and Hermione no longer need him. What does Snape have to do with it?
1. Tradeoff

Disclaimer: I state that none of these Harry Potter characters are mine, and are property of J.K. Rowling.  
  
Well anyway, after reading the 5th book, I got this great idea....Knowing this information wont absolutly ruin the book for you, I mean its only the plot of the whole book! - Nah, Im kidding. Its stems from teh memory Harry sees in -someones- pensieve.  
  
-----  
  
Harry couldn't sleep that night. All he could do was lay on his bed and stare at the ceiling. Was his father always that arrogant and mean? And Sirius? He was always so sure that his parents were nice. He knew they weren't perfect angels, but this was bad. He, with all his hatred for Serverus Snape, felt sorry for him. He felt sorry for him because he, Harry Potter, also knows what its like to be ridiculed. He could still remember Snape memory.  
  
He ocould remember how James - his father - picked a fight with Snape simply because Sirius said he was bored. Jinxing and Hexing him in front of a large group of students....Hanging him upsidedown revealing scrawny legs and gray underwear. The only reason his father stopped is because, Lily Evans, Harry's mother, scolded him. Snape made the mistake of insulting her, causeing her to change her mind about torturing the poor guy. So as Lily walked off, saying how James made her sick, James hung Snape back upside-down again. "Who wants to me to take off Snivelly's underpants?"  
  
Whether or not it actually happened, he didn't know, because that would be when Snape tore him from the pensieve. Snape then proceeded to throw harry against a wall, forbidding him to come into his office again...and to mention any of what he saw to anyone. Harry left the office as quick as he could, but he couldnt help but feel bad for Snape. He also couldnt help but think, with a knot in his stomache, how badly his parents treated Snape. How could he feel proud of his father, knowing he did things like that? And why would he mention it to anyone? He could just imagine telling Ron and Hermione, Ron laughing, saying how much Snape deserved it, and how great it must have been to see it.  
  
Thats why he had to go speak with Sirius, and with the twins help, he managed to use the floo powder network, without getting caught, to stick his head into 12 Grimmauld Place and speak with Sirius. Lupin, who was there, told Harry not to judge his father on what he did there, and Sirius told him that they were young, arrogant, idiots. Both Sirius and Lupin told him that he must tell Snape to continue his Occlumency lessons. Hermione, whom he told Snape said he didn't need his lessons anymore, told Harry that he should still continue them.  
  
So Harry dreaded the next potions class. He dreaded having to speak to Snape. So, Harry, struggling to clear his mind, fell asleep.  
  
The next day during potions Snape completely ignored him. Harry had to admit, without Snape annoying him, his potion turned out really well. But as the end of the class drew near, Harry decided to put off speaking with Snape, I mean, isn't it obvious Snape doesn't wish to speak to him? Hermione and Ron were quite curious as to why Snape left him alone, but Harry simply shrugged it off. Hermione pressured him, telling him he'll have to speak with Snape next time they meet. Harry thought, great...I dont have to worry about it until next potions class.  
  
Unfortunatly, Harry was wrong. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking along an almost empty corridor when they saw Snape. Hermione figured this was the perfect chance for Harry to speak to him, so she and Ron excorted Harry over to Snape.  
  
"Professor Snape, Harry needs to speak to you about-" Hermione got cut off, Snape turning around, his lip curling, and his eyes glowing with hatred at Harry.   
  
"About what, Potter?"  
  
"About my..uh...Remedial Potions...Moony, Padfoot, and Hermione seem to think its really important that I get on with them." Snape continued to glare at Harry, who glared back...then Snape spoke.  
  
"Miss Granger, Weasley, you're dismissed. I need to speak with Potter...alone. Potter, come with me." As Snape turned and Harry followed, Hermione called after him.  
  
"We'll Be in the common Room!"  
  
Snape led Harry into a rarely used corridor, then turned to look at him, his eyes still burning with loathing. "Tell your little friends about how proud you are of your father, Potter? I forbade-"  
  
"Im not-"  
  
"Don't cut me off! I forbade you to speak of what you saw! How do your friends know your lessons have been discontinued?"  
  
"I told them you felt I was good enough to stop, Sir."  
  
Snapes lip curled. "Good enough to stop, Potter? Then why does Miss Granger think you need to continue them?"  
  
"I don't know, she says its important. So didn't Lupin and Padfoot. Snape, I need to continue the lessons. Im not going to and I haven't told anyone about what I saw."  
  
"I don't believe you, Potter." Snape turned and Started to walk away.  
  
Harry followed him. "Wait, Professor Snape, please, I need my lessons..I swear I didn't tell anyone, you can cheak if you want...with that spell.."  
  
"Alright, Potter. Come with me." Snape led him to his office, and locked the door once they were both inside. "You are by no means to fight back, do you understand? Good. LEGILIMES!"  
  
Harrys head suddenly began teaming with memories. The first was the worst, Voldemort laughing, his mother screaming, his father tellign her to get away. The follow were ones like Dudley humilating him in front of his peers...Dudley and his gang beating on him....Dudley and his gang humiliating him (again)...Vernon makign to strangle him....Harry finding himself on the roof of the school after trying to get away from Dudley...Vernon locking him in the broomcloset...Petunia telling him he doesn't get new school uniforms, thenswirling around Dudley's old cloths in some gray dye...Vernon yelling at him....Dudley threatening him...Aunt Marge giving him dog biscuits for christmas...Vernon giving him old, dirty socks for christmas...Dudley jumping on the stairs, knocking tiny bits of plaster(?) on Harry...Harry wishing himself a Happy birthday, alone in his room...Vernon telling him to pretend he doesn't exist...a swarm of letters coming through the fireplace...Voldemort detaching himself from Quirrel's head....  
  
Harry came back, his scar burning him. Snape was looking at himwith an expression Harry never saw him have before. Once Harry recomposed himself, Snape tried again. "LEGILIMES!".....Vernon asking him why its an important day, Harry feeling happy because he thinks he talking about his birthday, then Vernon telling him its his business meeting... Vernon putting bars on Harry's windows...Petunia sliding him small bits of food under his door...Weasleys pulling the bars off his window....Wandering down Knocturn Alley....The kids whispering about him in the halls..Aragog, the giant spider...Fighting the Basilisk...packing his bags, running away...A big, black dog stareing at him from the street.  
  
Harry found himself on his knees. He pushed himself up to his feet, and once again,with Snape looking at him with that same expresson. Once Harry got his composure back, Snape cast the spell again. "Legilimes!" ......His patronus saving Dudley from the demontors...Writing lines for Umbridge, the line "I will not tell lies" carving itself into his hand, blood trickling down onto the paper. Harrys memories starting getting more detailed. Harry, telling Ron and Hermione that Snape told him he didn't need his lessons anymore...Umbridge telling him he'd never be an Auror, Mcgoncal telling Umbridge she'd help Harry be an Auror if its the last thing she does...Laying on his bed, stareing at the ceiling (Harry pushed to get him out of his mind - Okay, you've seen enough..) feeling sick about his parent's behavior...Harry speaking to Sirius using the floo network, telling him about the pensieve, Lupin telling him not to judge his father useing that, Sirius saying they were just arrogant 15 year olds...(Harry tried to push him from his mind again. I dont want him seeing this memory!) Harry saying he did it because Sirius said he was bored, Sirius said he sint proud, (Harry pushed more) Harry saying "I just thought i'd never feel-" The memories ended, Harry was on his knees, and Snape didn't say anything. Harry thought he'd be angry for forcing him out...  
  
"Why'd you save you're your cousin?" Snape ask, looking at Harry with the continueing expresson.  
  
"Huh? Oh...uh...I'd get blamed for hexing him...they thought I did it anyway..."  
  
"Did they always treat you like that?" Snape asked, softly.  
  
"Yeah.." Harry looked at Snape curiously. Then he recognized the expression. Did Snape feel sorry for him? Harry felt himsefl getting a little angry. "Look, I dont want your sympathy...so if you're done watching all my memories, I'd like to know if we are going to continue my Occlumency lessons?"  
  
"Continueing your lessons will consist of seeing more of your memories, Potter. Unless you fight it. Yes, they'll continue. Listen Potter...you're still forbidden to tell anyone what you saw in my pensieve, understand?"  
  
"I don't want to tell anyone." Harry said, walking out of Snape's office. Then he stopped, turned back, and look in at a rather shocked looking Snape. Before Harry could ask him when his next lesson would be, Snape spoke.  
  
"Finally relize what a Jerk your father was, Harry?"  
  
Harry frowned, feeling a little angry. "I'm not proud of him. Look, I just wanted to know when the next lesson would be?"  
  
"Tomorrow, 6 O'clock." Snape answered. Harry Left.  
  
Harry had potions class the next day. Snape wasn't ignoreing him or torturing him. Ron and Hermione, and Harry, found this a little odd. Actually, Snape was being a little nice. He even told Harry he needed to add a little wolfbane to his potion.  
  
When he went to Snape's Occlumency lesson the next day, He stepped into Snape's office, and took a seat. Snape looked at him curiously.  
  
"Before we start the lesson, Professor Snape, I wanted to ask you something"  
  
"Yes, Potter?"  
  
"Well...Sir..I was...uh..wondering...My dad...was he always like that?"  
  
"You mean an arrogant, show-offy, Jerk...expecially when Lily was around? Of course."  
  
"I'm not like him, Sir. I'd never do that...to anyone."  
  
"Yes. I'm afraid I did misjudge you. You seem to have some Character, Potter. Now...on with the lesson.."  
  
Harry stood up, and readied his wand. Snape pointed his wand at Harry "Clear your mind, Harry. Ready? One... Two... Legilimes!"  
  
-----  
  
Right, Well. This was just a one shot. Near the end of the book I was hoping Snape would be nice to Harry, but of course the chance never occurred. So I MADE the chance, all right? Well, there is probably a lot of types but I don't feel liek fixing any so too bad.. 


	2. Point it out

I decided to continue this.  
  
----  
  
Harry wasn't really ready. His mind had just been completely invaded, and left feeling week, but now he's supposed to push Snape out?  
  
He didn't want Snape seeing any more of his memories, but it couldn't be helped. The first memory that appeared was on the day before he had gotten his first Hogwarts letter. Him, exiting the cupboard under the stairs, Petunia telling him to cook breakfast, Dudley yelling because he didn't get more presents than he did last year... "36... 36... But last year...last year I had 37!" Harry concentrated hard, and as he did the room became clear. Harry pointed his wand and yelled a Shielding Charm - "PROTEGO!"   
  
It immediately dipped into Snape's Memory, Standing at a Death Eaters meeting, Voldemort holding a man under the Crustaicious Curse... (Cant Spell!) ... Harry was immediately forced out of Snape's mind. When He had come back to reality, Snape had a face that he could make out, but it was clearly hiding any emotions that the memory has brought.  
  
Harry stammered. "I'm...I'm sorry... Professor... I-"  
  
Snape, wishing to change the subject, not wanting Potter to know he was caught off guard again, Spoke "They kept you in a cupboard, Potter?"  
  
Harry looked a little taken back, feeling some of his hatred come back for Snape. Not that he had stopped hating Snape...he just didn't hate him as much since he saw the pensieve. "None of your business..." Harry muttered, almost forgetting to add "......sir."  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes, giving him a nasty look. "I'm sure it isn't. You have a powerful shielding charm, Potter. I wont ask how you learned it. But I do ask that you do not use that particular one again, You're taking the occulmency lessons... Not I."  
  
Harry smirked.  
  
"Now, if you're ready Potter... One... Two... Legilimes!"  
  
Again Harry's memories clouded his mind. - "But...Snape tried to kill me!" ...Professor Quirrel spoke in a clear, not stuttering, superior way, standing in front of the Mirror. "No, it was I who tried to kill you. And I would have succeeded, if Snape hadn't been muttering his little counter-curse." (May not be an exact replica, But close...right?) ... Then, a Memory of one of Harry's D.A. (Dumbledore's Army) meetings. A group of kids, practicing "Stupefy!" ... Harry managed to push Snape out of his mind.  
  
Snape was staring at him. Harry turned away. *Great, now he knows about my D.A. meetings..* - But Snape didn't seem concerned about the meeting.  
  
"Potter, where did you get the Idea I was trying to kill you your first year?"  
  
Harry was slightly surprised. "Well..." Harry shifted, uncomfortable under the hard stare of Professor Severus Snape. He turned to Snape, looking at him for a moment, then looking away. *Damn this man*. ".. Hermione did, actually. She told me while my Broomstick was trying to throw me off, she noticed you with your eyes locked on me, muttering something. She figured you were jinxing my broom, and then set fire to your cloak."  
  
Snape nodded. *here ti comes* Harry thought, expecting a question about the meeting. Snape didn't say anything though, Harry noticed. Snape was simply observing Harry. Harry, unable to handle it any longer..  
  
"Aren't you going to ask me about the meeting, Sir?"  
  
"I am under strict instructions from Dumbledore that I cant punish you for any memories of rule breaking. Besides that, Potter, believe it or not, I already know about the meetings. Me, McGonagal, and Dumbledore all know, and we allow it. Dumbledore thinks its a great idea. Don't look so surprised, Potter. Don't you think teachers notice students missing, or filing into a room that doesn't naturally exist? We're not dumb. Dumbledore cast a spell near the corridor so Filch and the other professors, including Umbridge-" his lip curled, thinking of Umbridge "-don't notice. This also includes that Ms. Weasley knows, and Sirius, and Lupin. We could have found out from them." Snape, added to himself as an afterthought. *I only wish I could go down there and teach them myself. Dumbledore insists that we pretend we don't know anything.* "Anyway, continuing. Legilimes!"  
  
Harry was struck again. It was a dream. Harry caught the snitch again, causing Gryfinndor to win. Cho was so excited she ran down from the stands and hugged Harry ... he came back to reality. Harry once again managed to push Snape from his mind, but this was more motivation. He couldn't let Snape see his dreams, too. Snape had a look on his face Harry never seen before...was it a grin?  
  
"Motivational, isn't it, Potter? Is she your girlfriend?"  
  
"No"  
  
"I can't imagine the Boy-Who-Lived getting turned down." Snape taunted him. "What about that first time I dipped into your mind, Potter? She seemed to like you then.."  
  
"Drop it."  
  
"Don't speak to me in that way, Potter." Snape realized he hit a nerve. "Potter, I was wondering..I mean, I know Ron and Hermione are awfully close, it would explain why they're never really coupled differently. Doesn't that make you a third wheel?"  
  
"I'd prefer it if we continued the lesson, or I could leave, Sir." Harry spoke, obviously angered. his ears were growing red, and his hands were clenched.  
  
"No, I'm rather enjoying this conversation-"  
  
"I don't think its yours to enjoy, Professor. My private life in no ones business."  
  
"Oh, but it is, Potter. That's what being a celebrity gets you. Tell me, Why is it that you haven't found a special someone, yet, Potter? You are no longer a little boy. And I dare say, you'll be all alone when your dear friends mature enough to admit their feelings. You'll be left in the dark, all alone...Imagine that. The boy-who-lived, alone."   
  
(A/N: Please take note these actions happened fairly quickly, and not slowly.)  
  
Snape couldn't figure out why he was being so cruel. He know he could just drop it, but he got a little enjoyment out of taunting the boy. It wouldn't matter much to him anyway, Aside from a few bad memories, he was sure the boy lived a perfect life...aside from living in the cupboard...he must be poor, but then his cousin got tons of presents...not, he wasn't going to think about this now. He felt a tinge of concern though. He knew exactly what it was like to be left out. After all, even though he wasn't famous, he had the type of friends Harry had. Regulus Black, entered as a first year while Snape was in his fourth year. He joined Severus and his friend, Damien, and they became quite the trio. Snape's best friend, Damien Young (A third year at the time) Took quite a liking to the boy when Snape was in his Seventh year, and Damien & Regulus ditched him. Another reason for his hatred of Black. Regulus is Sirius's brother.   
  
The look on Harry's face wasn't one he had thought he'd get.. Snape had been expecting that look of pure hatred, but the look on Harry's face told him Harry had been worried about ending up alone for a long time now. For some reason, Severus felt a tinge of regret. He had been feeling a lot of annoying little tinges for the boy.  
  
Harry was also very angry, and could barely control his anger. He dropped his wand, being as smart as he is, he knew if he used it he'd get expelled. Snape noticed him drop his wand. Severus also couldn't help but notice numerous bottles practically exploding, sending the ingredients that they held falling onto the floor. Snape immediately conjured up a Shield to block Him and Harry from the flying shards of glass (from the exploding glass bottles). As soon as the explosions ended, Harry picked up his wand and ran for the door, but Snape used his wand to lock the door, preventing Harry from exiting. Harry slowly turned around and walked back to sit on a chair in front of Snape's desk. Harry didn't bother to look up and Snape's face. He felt if he did, he'd be staring death in the face. All he could hope for was that Dumbledore or McGonagall would show up. They didn't. Harry sat in silence, staring at his hands. He was shaking. Snape was using magic to restore the broken shards back into jars and clean up the mess some liquid ingredients left on the floor. When he finished, he took a seat at his desk, his eyes on Harry.  
  
----  
  
Excuse the typos.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter chars and non of this is used for profit, etc. Come on, you know I'm just having fun with it! ITS FANFICTION!  
  
Anyway, I decided to continue it. This wont turn into begin a slash. I mean it shouldn't. I just want Harry and Severus to be friends. Normal, I-dont-want-to-sex-you-up, type of friends. 


	3. Dreaming

I decided to take Jocelyn's Advice, and since my Notepad doesn't have a spellchecker I used AOL. Lots of Typos.  
  
My disclaimer applies to the whole damned story.  
  
I can't thank you enough for the reviews. I, personally, don't think I have that much of a talent for writing. Or keeping the Personalties of the chars. They're of course reaching the turning point where they're not like in the book, being on friendly terms. I somewhat regret, though, having written in the first chapter Snape was being a lot nicer in the potions class. Perhaps he was just in a good mood. Perhaps I just wanted to end it. But of course, I decided to continue it. I don't want to develop this relationship too fast, but it doesn't seem to work since I haven't the patience for it. Too bad, really, it would make a nice story if I did. Maybe I will. We'll see.  
  
I also decided to hurry and post this chapter, fearing An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin's plot bunnies.  
  
---  
  
Harry continued to stare at his hands, not daring to look at Snape. He wanted to leave. He wanted to get out. He couldn't stay in here. *Im going to get expelled, I know it... No... He can't expel me! Ill explain to Dumbledore what happened! Yes...* Harry calmed down a little, his anger had changed to fear. Now that he worked the fear out in his mind, he was starting to get angry again. *Who does he think he is-* his thoughts were interrupted by Snape. Harry felt like running to the door and getting out, but he knew he was stuck.  
  
"You seem to need a lesson in control your magic, Potter." Snape had been thinking, just barely realizing how much of an effect his taunting had on Harry. He figured Harry would just brush it off, but Snape could tell by the exploding jars that he didn't. He was quite amazed by Harry's magical strength, knowing now that it was more powerful that he had thought, especially since Harry just proved he couldn't always keep it under control. He figured he'd slowly ease his way, to get Harry talking, and this is where he should start. He felt bad for causing this. Of course he did, He isn't an unfeeling monster, as most people thought of him. Even as much as he disliked Harry to begin with, he knows now that Harry isn't like his father. It's hard to drop how you treat someone, though. He tried of course, like when he was nice to Harry in his class. Now he was going to attempt to not only contain his hatred for James and be civil to Harry, but get Harry to talk enough so he could comfort him. *Comfort him. A student. Not only a student, but Harry Potter, the son of James Potter. I should know better, though, I wouldn't like to be judged by my father. Then again, I'm not the spitting image of him. Of course, I know I wont be able to do much tonight, but things should smooth over in time. I myself haven't grown to like the child enough to attempt to comfort him. Just because I know why I feel things doesn't mean Ill attempt to counter them.*  
  
"Sorry, Sir." Harry said quietly, a small bit of fear in his voice. *So now he's afraid* Snape thought, watching Harry.  
  
"As much as I would like taking points from Gryfindor for your inability, Potter, I'm afraid I wont do that on this occasion. The inability to control your magic was due to the anger that I deliberately tried to get from you. Although I did provoke you, I did not mean to provoke you that much, and I'm astounded at how well you managed to keep from lashing out, which was well in this case. Also, I was unaware that I would get such a reaction from you."  
  
Harry looked at him for only a split second, then looked back to his lap. Harry knew very well that Snape had an amazing ability to read emotions, and he did not want anyone, especially Snape knowing how he felt. That man couldn't possibly relate.  
  
"I would like to leave, Professor Snape. I think you've said enough tonight."  
  
"Ill decide when I've said enough Potter, but very well. I expect to see you at 6 O' Clock, tomorrow. Got it? If I don't see you, you will have detention, with me. Furthermore, I expect you to clear your mind before you go to bed tonight."  
  
Harry immediately got up, wand and hand, and practically ran out the door. When he got to his dorm, he avoided Ron and Hermione's questions but telling them he was very tired while they eyed him suspiciously, and then went to bed. He feel asleep, Snape's voice ringing in his head.  
  
"...And I dare say, you'll be all alone when your dear friends mature enough to admit their feelings. You'll be left in the dark, all alone...Imagine that. The boy-who-lived, alone."   
  
That night Harry dreamt he was locked in the closet under the stairs. All alone, in the closet...and He didn't care. He didn't care that no one at all in the house he lives in love him. He did care, though, that he was alone. He hates being alone, especially in this dream. Its the worst feeling he ever had. Just thinking about it, (still dreaming!) tears starting running down his face. He was alone. Not just locked, alone, in the closet - that didn't bother him. But he felt like he was alone in the world, without a soul in the world to care for him. The thought sickened, and saddened the boy to no end.  
  
Harry woke in the middle of the night, his pillow slightly damp from the stream of tears that had run down his face. He was terribly tangled in his blankets. He flipped his pillow over, rubbed his face lightly, untangled himself, and fell back asleep, reassuring himself by thinking of Sirius, his godfather.  
  
Harry went through his classes like he usually did, not thinking about the dream... He wouldn't dwell on it, not yet. He also refused to dwell on the Occlumency lesson with Snape, and his worry for what might happen.   
  
Ron and Hermione didn't notice anything different about him. Then again, Harry wasn't acting much different *Of course they wouldn't notice anything wrong with me...* Harry thought, bitterly. *They're too wrapped up in each other. What's wrong with me? Do I want them to notice?* Harry felt like he was going to be sick. He was at supper, in the great hall with Ron and Hermione bickering. *...Like a married Couple* Harry thought again, still bitterly. He felt even more sick. The dream was coming back into his mind, but before he could even think about much of it, he was confronted by Hermione's concerned voice.  
  
"Harry, are you feeling all right? You look rather... Well, off." Harry looked up at Ron and Hermione's questioning faces, wondering how he was going to get out of this one, wondering why he was trying to drown himself in self pity. *Suck it up, Harry* a voice demanded, in his head don't be so damned childish. Ron and Hermione will never leave you behind, even in they do act married.* Still, a different, nagging voice in the back of his head was telling him Ron and Hermione would be much better off without him...a pitiful, cursed boy. But not to worry, (the nagging voice continued) they'll stay with you if you make them feel bad enough. (AN: Yes, I do suppose Self-pity is not in Harry's character. Its not very much in my character either, though, but I still have a bout of it once in a while. Harry has a right to feel that way ... in a way. He's afraid he's going to loose his best friends!)  
  
Harry's musings were cut short, also sparing Harry from having to answer Hermione's question, by Snape's threatening voice.  
  
"I'm afraid he wont be able to answer you, Miss Granger, he must come with for his...Remedial Potions." Snape spoke just low enough so that only Harry, Ron, and Hermione could hear it, although anyone else listening that was sitting really close would have heard. For once, Harry was thankful for Snape. Harry removed himself from his seat, said good-bye to Ron and Hermione, and followed Snape to his office.  
  
Snape made sure he closed, and locked, the door. He then went and took a seat behind his desk, Harry taking the one in front of it.  
  
"Have any dreams last night, Potter?"  
  
"None of the sort you're talking about, Professor Snape"  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes. "Well, then, Potter, I suggest you stand." He and Harry both stood up.  
  
"Ready? Good. One... Two... Legilimes!"  
  
Harry mind once again filled with memories, these ones feeding from the emotions high on Harry's mind: Harry was running from Dudley and his gang ... he was alone in his room wishing himself a happy 10th birthday... Him lying in his locked up room wondering why his friends didn't write to him ... the Dursleys leaving the house, locking him in his room (the Cupboard under the stairs) telling him he isn't to come out until they get home from the funpark... Harry, sitting in his bedroom alone, looking from the empty Hedwig cage, then out his barred windows. Snape released Harry's memory.  
  
"Rather depressing thoughts, Harry. Are you forgetting to clear your mind?"  
  
"You never gave me a chance, Sir."  
  
"I did. Lets try this again, if it helps, ill count to ten. One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... Ten... Legilimes!"  
  
The memory that was fresh on Harry's mind was suddenly taking over. The dream he had last night. He was sitting, locked in the closet, feeling alone. You could feel the emotions of the dream, since that was what the dream was made of, pure emotion. Harry, ignoring the feeling that he already had increasing, tried to push Snape from his mind, and it APPEARED to work.  
  
Harry collapsed into the chair behind him, and disturbed looking Snape standing, staring at him. Snape then regained his composure.  
  
"I told you to clear your mind, Potter." Snape said, slowly.  
  
"I tried, Sir."  
  
"So they did keep you in a cupboard? You seem to have plenty of memories of this cupboard."  
  
"Yes, Sir" Harry gave in, his voice bitter, "I lived in the cupboard the first 9 years of my life at the Dursleys. They switched me to Dudley's extra toy room when letters came from Hogwarts about me being accept, bearing the address 'The Cupboard under the Stairs.' Regardless of how much you enjoy this, Professor, I wish you'd let me alone about my memories and feelings. I'm here for a lesson, not taunting."  
  
"You're making the same mistake I did, Potter, except you're reacting less harshly."  
  
"And that is...?" Harry muttered.  
  
"When I found you looking into my pensieve, I thought you would have enjoyed the sight of seeing your Potions Master being humiliated in front of his peers by none other than your father. You seem to believe I enjoy seeing you humiliated and hurt by your cousin and his gang, even or in this case locked in the cupboard under the stairs by your Aunt and Uncle." Harry didn't say anything, he just remained watching Severus. "If you didn't notice, I never once found any of your memories enjoyable. That didn't mean I was going to treat you different. I hadn't realized until recently that this harassment and neglect were a daily ritual, but it clicked mostly when I got your reaction from my...." Severus Snape hesitated a moment, hating admitting when he's wrong, "...Taunting,"  
  
---  
  
So tired...going to read a bit then hit the sack ... let me know what you think! 


	4. A Little Closer

Yes, well, I guess my spellchecker doesn't pick up all mistakes.  
  
----  
  
"I thought you hated me, Professor."  
  
"And I thought you were an arrogant little brat. No, Mr. Potter, It's not you I hate, it's your father. But you look so much like him, except you have that ... mud-er-muggle-born's green eyes. Still, even if I did hate you, contrary to popular belief, I tend to have a soft spot when it comes to cases like yours."  
  
"Cases like mine? What's so special about my specific 'case'? What exactly is my 'case'?" Harry said in a rather rude, and annoyed, tone. Not wanting to stray too much off topic, Harry didn't pursue why Snape almost called his mother a 'mudblood,' although it did bother him. "...Sir" Harry added, quickly.  
  
Severus struggled with this in his head for a moment. He didn't think Potter needed to know about his childhood or school days, but he also realized that to help Potter, or prepare him for the future, he'd need to show why he understand. Besides, Potter did ask what his 'case' is.  
  
"Well, Potter, sadly, I can relate to your particular case."   
  
*Thats all ill tell him this time* Snape thought *I can't get friendly with the boy too quick... I don't want to, and it would seem quite odd.*  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes. "That's a surprise, Sir. I already figured that out, though. Unless you weren't referring to the embarrassment I suffer in front of my peers, as you have obviously suffered in your school days. Perhaps your parents locked you in a cupboard? Or have you lost your closest friends?!"  
  
"I suggest you don't speak like that to me in the future, Potter. Ten points from Gryfindor, for being rude... Furthermore, You haven't lost your friends... Yet. It's almost past curfew, so I'll have to escort you to your room. Come along, Potter."  
  
They both removed themselves from their seats, and Snape unlocked plus opened his office doors, starting to lead Harry from his office. Harry stopped at the doorway of Snape's office.  
  
"I said come, Potter. What are you waiting for, morning?"  
  
"No, Sir. I... was wondering... You haven't got a dreamless sleep potion, do you? I've-"  
  
"Don't even explain, Potter. Yes, I have one. I'll give it to you-Ill expect to see you after supper tomorrow so you can make your own Dreamless sleep potion. And I want two vials full; One for grading (yes, Potter, Extra credit. Merlin knows you'll need it!), and one to replace this one. I'll give you containers to keep the rest of the potion in, I expect them back after you use them. I can't imagine tonight will be the only night you expect to have bad dreams." Before letting Harry speak, Snape pushed pass him into his office and took a vial of Dreamless Sleep potion from a shelf, and walked to Harry and handed it to him...  
  
"Thank you, Sir"  
  
"I trust you're all set, now? Good, Come on." Harry followed Snape to the Gryfindor tower, then Snape reminded him to meet him after Supper tomorrow, and left. When Harry got into his dorm, everyone was asleep. He drank the potion, cleared his mind (or tried to. It's been plaguing him how Snape can 'relate' to his 'case.') and fell asleep. Harry didn't dream that night. (A/N: DUH!)  
  
The next morning at breakfast Ron and Hermione questioned him about what happened last night during Occlumency, and why Snape kept him so late. "ER-Well..." Harry thought of something, and fast. "Snape thought I needed to spend a little extra time working on my-ER-Potions."  
  
"See Harry, I told you that you needed more practice." Hermione said, obviously beaming with pride.  
  
"Just because Harry had to spend extra time working on it doesn't mean he needed more practice! Snape might have realize Harry was getting better at ... mixing the potions, and thought to mess it up a bit. Leave his mind weak." Ron wasn't very good at talking in code.  
  
"I gu-" Hermione was cut off by Snape, who was looming behind Harry (Merlin knows how long Snape's been there).  
  
"As much as I'm enjoying listening to this stupid conversation, I thought I'd tell Potter that we're making Dreamless Sleep Potions in class today, so he doesn't need to come meet with me tonight. Unless, of course, he ruins the potion." Snape quickly walked back to his seat.  
  
"That man's awfully creepy, Harry. Did you see the way he was behind you? Its funny, he seems to come talk to you at meals a lot."  
  
"Ron, how could Harry see Snape behind him? That's not very logical, is it? Harry doesn't have eyes on the back of his head!"  
  
"Well, he could have turned around... "  
  
"You know he didn't! Snape just sneaks up-"  
  
"I wasn't looking at Harry!"  
  
"Well, what were you looking at?"  
  
"Uh... ER...."  
  
"He was looking at you, Hermione." Harry spoke up. Ron turned a light reddish color.  
  
"No! I was looking at my food!"  
  
"Give it a rest you two, will you? I'm going to the library, I have to look something up before class starts!" Harry hopped out of his seat and walked off, leaving a blushing Ron and Hermione behind.  
  
The day went normal. Seamus, Harry partner in Charms managed to make a rather large explosion from a Goblet while trying to put an Animate charm on it. In Transfiguration Harry did a perfect Animal-to-Flower transfiguration, gaining 10 points for Gryfindor. In potions Harry made the mistake by adding the Centaur Hairy's too late and forgetting the bat drool completely.   
  
Snape expected to see him after supper. Don't be late.  
  
During supper in the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione were of course, with him. It was near the end of the meal.  
  
"It's bad enough that you have to see him once on days we have Potions, but now you have to see him twice! You've been in class with the man five times this week, which includes your remedial potions, and tonight it'll be six times." Ron said, rather enthusiastically, " I feel bad for you, I really do. You're lucky the weekends coming. He can't take your weekends away."   
  
"He can if Harry gets a detention!"  
  
"I'm sure you two will have all the more fun without me."  
  
"Don't kid yourself Harry! We miss you! You have such a busy schedule, and with us being prefects and all its getting so we only see each other at meals and weekends; unless you're serving detention. At least Snape doesn't make you write lines like Umbridge does. I don't think even Snape could surpass Umbridge's cruelty."  
  
"I think you and Hermione will get alone fine without Harry." Snape cut in, one again behind Harry. Impatient man, Snape is. He refuses to wait for Harry to come to his office; he brings Harry to his office. Which is the reason he keeps being spotted showing up behind Harry. "And I think you for the kind compliment, Ron. Although I can't imagine why lines would be a worse punishment than my punishments, I'm sure Potter here will tell me on our way to my office. I see you've finished your meal Potter, and the sooner we start the sooner you finish. Say good-bye to your friends, and come alone. NOW."  
  
Harry glanced at his friends, nodded to them and said Good-bye, standing from his seat and following Snape out of the Great Hall to his office.  
  
"I think the students might be getting a little suspicious that you keep looming behind me at meals. I can't be getting that many detentions, and I can't be that bad that I need potions every night-"  
  
"I'll decide what's best, Potter. Tell me, why is Umbridge so much more 'cruel' than I?"  
  
They entered Snape's office, Snape closed and locked the door while Harry spoke.  
  
"Your punishments don't cut into the skin, Professor"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Remember that memory you saw of me writing lines in detention with Umbridge? You probably don't, But she had this pen, and when you write with it-" Harry stopped. "Hold on. Why do you care?"  
  
"I have my reasons Potter. Continue."  
  
"The pen doesn't write on paper. It carves the line you're writing into your hand. If you write it enough, Your skin wont heal right off. Look." Harry held out his hand, revealing a faint mark on his hand saying 'I will not tell lies.'  
  
Snape peered at it for a moment before he spoke. "As interesting as I find this, Potter, I suggest you get to work on your dreamless sleep potion."  
  
"Yes, Sir." Harry dragged out his Cauldron and got to work on his potion.  
  
(About 15 minutes Later.)  
  
Snape was doing papers, but he looked up at Harry. "Potter, at the Nightfall Leaves now. They're vital to the potion."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Stir it, you insufferable brat!"  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape."  
  
"Now put the fire out and let it sit." Snape was by his side now, peering at the potion. Harry removed the fire from under the cauldron. "Amazing Potter, it actually came out right." There was a knocking at the door. Snape unlocked it, and opened the door. Professor Umbridge came in.  
  
"Hello Professor Snape, hello... Harry." Her voice was even more filled with loathing than that of Snape's. Snape raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Can I help you, Professor?"  
  
"No. I just came to make sure you were actually teaching Potter these remedial potions. You seemed to be having a lot of meetings as of late, and it didn't seem quite right for someone who dislikes Potter as much as you."  
  
"As you can see by his grades, Professor Umbridge," Snape's voice was also filled with loathing as he spoke to her, his lip curling, "Harry hasn't been improving much, so I thought it would prudent to increase the lessons he has after classes. As you can see, it's starting to pay off. He managed to prepare a fairly good looking Dreamless Sleep Potion."  
  
"Didn't you have them make Dreamless Sleep Potions in class today?"  
  
"Harry ruined his, so I thought it would also be prudent to have him do it over."  
  
"And he did it right?"  
  
"Of course. Now if you'll excuse us, Professor Umbridge, Harry needs to fill some vials of this for grading, and if it's safe: his use. I need to continue grading papers." Snape motioned towards the door, a look of pure disgust on his face whenever he set eyes on Umbridge. Umbridge stuck up her nose, looked at Snape, walked to the door, then turned to him.  
  
"There's not much time before curfew, I suggest you escort him to his dorm."  
  
"Good-bye, Professor." Snape closed, and locked the door. Harry looked like he was about the say something. "Silence, Potter. Bottle the potion, I set some vials there. Label them, I'll store them here. I expect you to stop by and pick up the potion when you need it. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Harry began bottling the potion. Snape took his seat and started grading his papers again.  
  
"Sir..." Harry spoke as he was filling the vials and putting stoppers in them.  
  
"Yes, Potter?"  
  
"You never told me how you can relate to me."  
  
"Well, Potter, believe it or not, when I was in Hogwarts I had friends. My best friend was Damien Young, he was the same year as me. During our third year, Regulus Black, Sirius's brother, came to the school as a first year. Damien, Regulus, and I became quite the trio. Damien took quite a liking to Regulus, and apparently Regulus had taking a liking to Damien, too. The two of them were so caught up in each other I was left without my two best friends." Snape's voice was bitter, but his face portrayed no other emotions the experience brought him.  
  
"Ron and Hermione would never do that to me."  
  
"You seemed to think differently a few nights ago, Potter."  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about. You're not me. You have no idea what I'm feeling. You don't even know if that was what I was mad about!"  
  
"Potter, I'll tell you again not to speak to me like that. You're address me as 'Sir' or 'Professor Snape.' You seem to be forgetting yourself. Furthermore, I've been meaning to mention that little outburst of yours. I think you need a few lessons in controlling your anger."  
  
"I'm finished bottling my potion, Sir. They're labeled, too. I'd like to go back to my dorm now."  
  
"Very well, Potter. You might actually get a good mark in potions for once." Snape got out of his seat, Harry grabbed a vile, and Snape led him back to his dormitory.  
  
"Monday, 6 O'clock, Potter. Don't be late."  
  
"I cant wait." There was more than a touch of sarcasm in Harry's voice as the portrait swung open, allowing him into the Gryfindor common room. Ron and Hermione were chatting away together. Harry could hear Snape's voice echoing after him.  
  
"I wouldn't leave the two alone together for a second longer than you need to, Potter. The more alone time they get, the more quickly they'll mature."   
  
Snape turned and swept off to his office, his robes billowing majestically as he walked. *I seem to be rubbing off on Potter. Or maybe his experiences are making him bitter and sarcastic. Either way, he's not like his father. Am I beginning to care? This is terrible! * Snape mused as he entered his office.  
  
---  
  
This is a bit later than I expected, because  
  
Just so you know, you don't have to review. I'd update it even if no one reviewed. I'm typing the story for my benefit, too!  
  
And thank you, An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin. You're enthusiasm makes me want to write more!  
  
Thank you everyone else too! For Reviewing that is, and saying I've got talent. It's very kind. 


	5. Losing

For the record, I only spelt Vial "vile" once and it was an accident. Sometimes I don't realize what I'm writing. That also goes for Snape called them Ron and Hermione.   
  
---  
  
"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she saw him enter. "He kept you _that_ late?"  
  
"Professor Umbridge stopped by." Harry, for some reason, decided to take Snape's advice. He took a seat by Ron and Hermione. He wasn't going to let the two alone when he had the chance. "She wanted to make sure we were actually working on potions."  
  
"Oh _no!_" Ron gasped. "What did she say when she saw you didn't have a potion made?"  
  
"Ron, tonight Harry was working on a potion, remember?"  
  
"Oh ... right." Ron said. "I... ER ... thought it was just a cover-up."  
  
"No, but I made the Dreamless Sleep potion PERFECT."  
  
"Why did Snape want you to remake it? He doesn't have people remake potions like that, especially not you, Harry."   
  
"I... ER... I've been having bad dreams lately, so he wanted me to replace the potion I borrowed from him and then make my own."   
  
"About... ER... You-Know-Who?" Ron asked, nervously.   
  
"Why are you afraid to say 'Voldemort?' It's not like saying its going to call him, and its obviously not going to bring him back since he's already back." Hermione spoke, a little annoyance in her voice.   
  
"No, they were not about Voldemort." Ron winced as Harry said 'Voldemort.'   
  
"Then what were they about, Harry?" Hermione asked, curious.   
  
"Just... General bad dreams. Don't worry."   
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other before a moment before looking back at Harry. "So you told Snape you were having nightmares?" Ron spoke up, some hurt in his voice; he thought Harry would have told him and Hermione before anyone else.   
  
"No. I asked for a Dreamless sleep potion."   
  
"He didn't ask why?"   
  
"He knew why. You forget, during my lessons Snape gets to see my memories. That includes dreams."   
  
"You mean Snape knows things about you even we don't?" Ron and Hermione asked together.   
  
"It's kinda unavoidable."   
  
They went on chatting until Hermione decided they should go to bed. Harry was relieved, he wasn't sure he'd be able to stay up much longer.  
  
"Harry. _Harry!_ Get up!" Ron was shaking Harry awake. "If you want time to go to Hogsmeade, GET UP!"   
  
Harry groaned and put on his glasses, sitting up. "It's a Hogsmeade weekend?"   
  
"How could you forget? Well, Me and Hermione will see you in the Great Hall."   
  
Harry got up, got dressed, and met Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall. They were eating breakfast. "Where are we going first?" Harry asked, making conversation. Ron and Hermione exchanged uncomfortable looks.   
  
"Well,... ER..." Ron started. Hermione cut in.   
  
"Me and Ron wanted to spend the day at Hogsmeade together ... alone. I hope its all right, Harry..."   
  
"It's Fine." Harry said quickly, dropping his gaze to the plate. "I was just wondering, though," The two looked at Harry inquisitively. "You two must have been alone a lot this week, I mean with me staying with Snape every night-"   
  
"No we haven't! I've had to practice every night for Quidditch and Hermione has been studying like mad." Ron said, hurriedly.   
  
"Look, Harry, we're really sorry, it's just..."   
  
"You'd rather not have a third wheel tag along." Harry said bitterly, standing from his seat, nearly backing into Malfoy.   
  
"The famous Harry Potter is being ditched by his friends, " Draco spoke, rather smoothly. "Well, well, Potter. Don't forget the offer I made our first year, now will you? I'm more than willing-" Hermione cut him off.   
  
"Harry would never hang out with the likes of you! Besides, he isn't being ditched-"   
  
"Weasley, get your girlfriend under control." Draco spat at Ron. (A/N: Just to clear it up, Draco didn't actually SPIT. I used "Spat" as a form of...speech..)   
  
"She's not my girlfriend!" Ron said, defensively. Harry didn't say a word, he was just watching. Ron's ears were turning red, Hermione glared at Draco and Ron. She looked slightly hurt.   
  
"That's right, Weasley. What girl in the right mind would wand you as a girlfriend? You couldn't possibly supply a decent life for her!" Draco said, viciously.   
  
Ron **nearly** lunged at Draco. "If I didn't know better, Malfoy, I'd say you liked her!" They were all speaking just quietly enough so the teachers at the head table couldn't hear them.   
  
"Don't take your jealousy out on me, Weasley. Me, like her? A mudblood! That's an insult if I ever heard one." Draco said, Ron pointed his wand at Draco, but   
Hermione put her hand on his arm.   
  
"Ron, don't waste your breath. He's not worth ti, besides, you know the teachers are watching. He's not worth getting expelled over!"   
  
Draco cracked up, practically strutting as he walked off. Harry watched him for a moment before looking at Ron and Hermione.   
  
"I'm not going to Hogsmeade, so don't worry about it." Harry said, calmly. *I will go, I just wont let them see me. I don't want to make them feel bad ... but then, I'm giving them a chance to get closer... Why do I bother listening to Snape? It's perfectly natural for the two to want to be together, it doesn't mean they wont like me anymore...*   
  
"Why aren't you going?" Hermione said, quietly.   
  
"I have a load of homework."   
  
"I'll bring you back some chocolate frogs!" Ron said, as if it would make up for how bad he felt for wanting to be alone with Hermione.   
  
"Don't bother. I mean... I still have some left over from last time."   
  
"Oh..." Ron replied, rather depressingly. "All right then. Come on Hermione, we don't want to be late."   
"Bye Harry!" Hermione said, following Ron.   
  
Harry waited until they were out of sight, and then stalked off to join the crowd going to Hogsmeade.   
  
Snape sat in his chair at the head table, watching the entire scene. His expression masked any emotion that might be running through him. Does he feel sorry for Harry Potter?  
  
---  
  
Thanks for the offer of the beta, Baroness Jumping Rain; Sidda, But I think I'll politely refuse.  
  
I remember i said you don't HAVE to review for me to update ... but did I mention it would be greatly appreciated if you did? ^^ Well, I'm going to start working on the next chapter, now. 


	6. Hogsmeade

For some reason it feels as if my story's going downhill.  
  
An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin, I Know, its like a Soap-Opera, isn't it? Haha ... kidding.  
  
Then Harry's words rung in his head. "Look... I don't want your sympathy." That was his first hint that the boy didn't like all the fame and pity he got from others. Snape has learned about the boy in the past week. He learned enough to know that Harry wouldn't let his friends know he was bothered. He knew the boy have been through more in his short time he's been on this earth than any grown wizard could ever dream of.  
  
*Harry will be fine* He argued to himself. Then he sighed. *Potter doesn't remind me of James any longer... But, who does he remind me of? Well* He thought long, then pointed it out to himself as if it was obvious. *Me, of course. Except his fights with the Dark Lord, and that he's a Gryffindor, and a few other things.* He struggled, frowning to himself. *But if Harry's like me, then when his friends leave him- No. I can't be sure they will leave him. They're Gryffindors. Weasley and Granger will never leave Harry behind.*  
  
Snape relaxed himself for a moment, then anotehr thought popped into his head. *The forming young couple left Harry to be alone in Hogsmeade. But then, it did appear that Harry allowed them to. It also seemed Harry wanted them to do it without a guilt-trip. Which would be why he lied abotu staying here. Or he could have been punishing himself for letting his worry about being third wheel slip. No, Harry is a strong boy, He'll manage. And if... the couple aren't loyal Gryffindors to The-Boy-Who-Lived, he'll find someone to lean on. I'm not sure I'm up to the task, though.* Snape stood from his seat and walked to his chambers, stuggling with his thoughts. *Why do I care? Maybe it's because I know the fate of the world rests in this boy's hands. Yes. Keep telling yourself that, Severus.*  
  
In Hogsmeade, Harry did everything to avoid anyone who would notice him not with Ron and Hermione. Which is why he followed around a group of Ravenclaw and Slytherin students. Following them, of course, proved to be a mistake when Malfoy showed up.  
  
"I thought you were staying at the school, Potter?" Draco's voice was cruel, provocative.  
  
"I decided not to."  
  
"Mudblood and Muggle-Lover are at Madam Puddifoot's. I dare say what they are doing there, eh, Potter?"  
  
Harry scowled at 'Mudblood and Muggle-Lover,' but wasn't going to let Draco get to him... Much. "Shut up, Malfoy. Ron and Hermione are entitled to have a little-" Harry shifted, uncomfortably, "... Fun."  
  
Draco scowled, not liking the way the conversation is turning, "You're telling me, Potter, that it doesn't bother you your friends don't want you around anymore?"  
  
Harry almost frowned, but realized something. Draco said 'friends.' "Well, Malfoy-" Harry said 'Malfoy' with complete disgust "As long as they're my friends, they'll always want me around."  
  
Draco turned and stomped off, looking for Neville, whom his next victim would be.  
  
Harry, having done all his shopping for candy and looking around, found McGonagal and asked permission to leave early. Minerva granted him the permission, as long as he took Neville with him. Harry agreed, and took a Muddy looking Neville back to the dorms.  
  
On the way back to Hogwarts, he and Neville saw a couple ahead of them, and as the two drew nearer, Harry saw what he didn't want to see. Ron and Hermione were walking hand-in-hand back to Hogwarts. Harry starred for a moment, then it clicked. Ron and Hermione were going to beat him back to Hogwarts. They were going to look for him, and not find him. Neville would tell them Harry was at Hogsmeade. Suddenly, Harry turned to Neville.  
  
"You cant tell them I was in Hogsmeade, if you do, I'll hex you so bad you'll be sent to St. Mungos!" Harry said, the last part of the sentence so harsh he almost sounded like Snape. Neville was frightened.  
  
"O-of-of c-co-course H-Harry." Neville stuttered.  
  
"You can't tell anyone." Harry breathed, and Neville simply nodded. Harry then motioned to the castle. "Hogwarts is right there, I have to hurry and get in there before they do, and I can't be seen with you, they'll want to know things that we cant answer. So you go on by yourself, McGonagal wont care." Neville nodded again, still frightened by what Harry had said previously.  
  
Harry turned and ran back to Hogsmeade as fast as he could. It didn't take long. Once he was there, he went into Honeydukes, not noticing Draco Malfoy's curious stare. Harry took the only other route he knew back to the castle; the secret passage the Marauder's Map showed him. He went as fast as his feet could carry him through the passage, used a spell to open the passage so he could get into the building. He was in such a hurry to get back to Hogwarts, he didn't think to be careful or listen for teachers before he came in. That would be why he practically ran into Professor Snape.  
  
The man put his hands gently on Harry's shoulders and pushed him back gently, looking at him with a masked expression. "What's this about, Potter?"  
  
Harry was gasping for breath. Snape waited, impatiently for an answer. "Ron-" Harry gasped, "Hermione ... cant ... know... Hogsmeade..." Harry's breathing slowly steadied, and Harry didn't have to clarify himself because Snape looked as if it just dawned on him what Hary said. Harry bit back a laugh, never seeing such a funny expression on Severus Snape's face. The man quickly looked serious again, and removed his hands from Harry's shoulders.  
  
"Harry!" Ron and Hermione shouted and unison, walking as fast as they could toward him and Snape. Then they stop dead five feet away, looking confused. Hermione practically ignored the fact Snape was there.  
  
"Harry, where WERE you? We came back early so you didn't have to be alone and we looked in the library and everyone said they didn't see you-"  
  
Hermione got cut off by Professor Snape, "He was with me, Miss Granger. I figured since he had nothing better to do today, I'd give him an extra Remedial Potion's lesson." Harry's face betrayed no emotions; and Snape was impressed with Harry's ability; he, himself didn't learn to mask his emotions that well until his 7th year.  
  
Ron and Hermione gaped for a moment. Snape, deciding he should leave the trio alone, turned and walked off, his robes billowing gracefully behind him. He couldn't believe he just covered for The-Boy-Who-Lived. He decided to owl Potter immediately.  
  
Harry was sitting in his dorm, at his desk, when Hedwig swooped in dropping a piece of parchment on Harry's desk. Harry gave her a treat, and she hooted, then flew back to the Owlery. Harry opened the letter. It was written in Professor Snape's harsh handwriting.  
  
*****  
  
Mr. Potter  
  
I am writing to inform you I will not allow our meeting today to go unnoticed. I know why you were using a secret passage to get back into the castle. Yet I still feel inclined to punish you, yet right now I admit, an unable to think of a way. I cannot find that using the passage was a direct violation of the school rules, especially since Professor McGonagal informed me that she gave you permission to leave. I am by no means letting you off easy, Potter. I simply, and utterly amazingly, can't find a reason to punish you.   
  
Furthermore, Potter, I would like to inform you that I expect you to heading to my office the second you finish eating on Monday. That is your next Remedial Potion's lesson. Before the lessons begins, Ill expect a full explanation on you actions tonight.  
  
Professor Severus Snape  
  
*****  
  
---  
  
Sooo.... What do you think?  
  
----  
  
I just realize i made a horrible mistake by putting Dumbledore in here, seeing as he's no where to be seen at this point in the real book. Sorry bout that, Ill just turned him into Snape's subconvious. 


	7. Snape

It seems like I have some nutty fans. Hehehe. COOL.  
  
---  
  
The next morning, in the Great Hall at breakfast the three could be found sitting nervously while eating their breakfast. After a bit, though, Hermione finally cracked.  
  
"Harry, You're not a third wheel!" She blurted, then looked at her food. Ron turned red and stared at his food as it was the most interesting thing in the world.  
  
Harry swallowed some Pumpkin Juice, "I know that, Hermione. Malfoy helped me realize it." He said, calmly.  
  
" *Malfoy*? **Malfoy** helped you?!" She asked, incredulously.  
  
Ron looked up from his plate, stunned.  
  
Harry said hurriedly, "He didn't mean to. He was making fun of me and I came to the realization."  
  
Hermione sighed, "What did he say?"  
  
Harry was silent for a moment before responding, "He said something like 'your **friends** don't want you around anymore.'" Harry put extra emphasis on 'friends.'  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded, comprehending completely. Ron looked utterly confused. "I don't understand." Ron said, stuffing his mouth with food.  
  
Hermione blinked at Ron, then rolled her eyes. Harry continued, "I told him that as long as you're my **friends**, then you'll always want me around." He said, once again putting emphasis on 'friends.'  
  
Hermione smiled more, "And we'll always be your friends, Harry,"  
  
Ron nodded, swallowing his food, "Yeah, Harry."  
  
"I know," said Harry, eating a piece of toast.  
  
"Oh Lookie, it's the Mudblood, Muggle-Lover, and the Unwanted. Tell me, Weasley, how's your girlfriend?" Malfoy said the last part in a nasty tone. Hermione turned red, and Ron's ears turned red as he clenched his fists, he started to say something but Harry spoke first.  
  
"Can't you think of a better insult, Malfoy?" Harry said, Calmly.  
  
"What's this? Sticking up for the people who don't like you? You'd think you learned your lesson, Potty. Or are you afraid you wont be able to make anymore friends?" Draco sneered. Harry looked absolutely livid, but he never got the chance to react.  
  
"That's enough, Draco." Snape said, coolly. Ron, Hermione, and Harry all looked at Snape in surprise. Draco frowned. Snape continued, "You know that it's not hard for Harry to find someone that will hang off him. He is, after all, the Boy-Who-Lived." The surprise wore off the three faces, and Draco grinned, walking back to his seat. Snape sneered at the trio and went back to his own seat, giving no explanation at all.  
  
"That was odd." Hermione said.  
  
"That was bloody freaky!" Ron said, enthusiastically, "You'd think, since he's a teacher, he wouldn't be allowed to insult students."  
  
Harry was silent for a moment, then reached a conclusion. "Snape's been acting odd lately-" He started, but was cut off.  
  
" *Odd*? you call that odd? He's been acting perfectly normal!" Ron said, looking completely surprised at Harry. Hermione looked at Harry suspiciously. Harry decided it best not to tell them.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Harry said, resignedly.  
  
When the end of supper rolled around, Harry was in Snape's office, alone, sitting in a chair. He got here as soon as he could, and when he did he found Snape wasn't here, so he sat quietly in his chair, looking at Snape's pensieve longingly.  
  
"You're early, Potter." A voice said from behind him, and he heard a click as the office door snapped shut, then locked.  
  
"No, sir. You're just late." Harry said, quickly regretting it. He knew Snape would be angry from him speaking to him like that.  
  
But Snape didn't seem to care, he just sauntered over to his desk and sat in his chair, staring at Harry.  
  
Harry took the opportunity to ask Snape a few questions he's been burning to get an answer for. He decided to save the worst for last, afraid Snape would get angry and not answer this question.  
  
"Sir, Why are you being kind to me?" Harry said, slowly, watching Snape for a reaction.   
  
Snape didn't seem to care, and he spoke lazily. "I already told you, Potter. If I could find something to be mean about, I would. Didn't you get my Owl?"  
  
Hary smiled, realizing his Professor seemed to be denying it. Harry decided not to pursue that any further, yet.  
  
"Of course. Professor, I have a personal question to ask you." Harry said, slowly, seeking something along the lines of 'Go Ahead' as he looked at his Professor.  
  
Snape sighed, "I don't see what it would have to do with Occlumency, Potter, but go ahead. If it's appropriate, I might consider answering."  
  
Harry breathed deeply, and looked at his hands, not daring to look at Snape as he said this.  
  
"Come on, Potter, I don't have all night."  
  
Harry looked at him, startled, then he nodded. "The memory I saw in you pensieve," Harry started, looking up at Snape for approval. Snape didn't stop him, but he tensed a bit. Harry breathed deeply in again, feeling Snape's heavy gaze upon him. Harry spoke cautiously, "He didn't... I mean..." Harry stopped, daring another look at his Professor. He looked ... unnerved.   
  
Hary felt a little daring, and he needed the Professor to understand what he was asking, and he didn't want to flat out ask it when he didn't have to. "Did you see what was going on when you pulled me out of your pensieve?"  
  
"Yes, Potter." He said, not wishing to talk about it, but promising himself he'd hear the question first.*Patience, Severus.*  
  
"He didn't actually..." after that, Harry's voice became weak, "Expose you?"  
  
Snape could tell by Harry's face that he didn't actually want an answer, but he needed to know. Snape breathed, looking even more unnerved, and he didn't say anything for several long minutes, which caused Harry to overflow with nervousness.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor, maybe I should-"  
  
"Sit down, Potter." Harry relaxed a tiny bit, but was still on edge. Snape regained some of his composure, but not all of it.  
  
---  
  
I stop here, just to annoy you. Ill start the 8th chapter immediately. Yes, I know this chapter is extremely short. 


	8. Protego

I think I skipped Sunday. Oh Well!!! We don't need Sunday in this story.  
  
----  
  
"I'm sorry Professor, maybe I should-"  
  
"Sit down, Potter." Harry relaxed a tiny bit, but was still on edge. Snape regained some of his composure, but not all of it.  
  
Harry looked at Severus nervously, hoping he didn't have to ask again.  
  
"He didn't-" Snape started, Harry looked visibly relieved right then, but Snape continued. "He would have, had Lupin not stopped him. Lupin tried, actually, but James wouldn't listen. So Lupin had to disarm him," Harry's eyes widened. Snape still continued. "Your father was livid, he and Remus got into a fight. Not physical or Magical or anything, verbal. I, not wanting to interrupt your darling father's weak insults, left."  
  
There was a long silence. Snape broke it. "Explain Saturday to me, Potter," he said, in a calm voice.  
  
Harry looked at him for a long moment. "I didn't want Hermione and Ron to get back to the castle before me, so I left early, I had to bring Neville with me. That's when I saw Hermione and Ron ahead of us, holding hands. I told Neville not to tell them I was at Hogsmeade, then ran to Honeydukes. That's where the passage I came out of leads to."  
  
Snape simply raised his eyebrows. "And why-" Snape said, clipping his words off "-Did you tell Weasley and Granger that you would be at the school?"  
  
Harry looked up at him, scowling, "How did you know about that? ...sir." He said 'Sir' in a particularly rude tone.  
  
"You will speak to me with respect, Potter. Answer me."  
  
Harry scowled more. "I wanted them to have fun, not feel bad for leaving me behind. I made the mistake of-" Harry took in a deep breath "-calling myself the third wheel."  
  
Snape didn't say anything more about it, just nodded. "All right, Potter. Ready? Stand up and ready your wand."  
  
Harry stood, forcing his mind clear, trying not to wonder why Snape's attitude changed toward him, and when this change took place. It just seemed to natural-His thoughts were cut off by Snape's "Legilimens!"  
  
"Yeah, okay." Harry heard his voice echoing in his mind, but he could also see the class room coming into focus, "I just never thought I'd feel bad for Snape" The voice echoed. Harry shouted. "PROTEGO!"  
  
"Hello, Snivellus." A cruel voice echoed, Harry recognized it immediately. It was young Sirius's. Young Snape was in an empty corridor when the four; James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter advanced on him. This time Sirius was the one doing the teasing. Severus continued walking down the hall, but the three trailed him, closely. "Afraid, Snape?"  
  
Severus stopped and turned to the boys, pulling his wand out.  
  
"All alone now, aren't you, Snivelly?" James taunted.  
  
"No friends to back you up..." Peter said, rather nastily.   
  
Remus spoke quietly, "You guys-" He said, but was ignored. Harry wondered why Snape didn't hex them immediately.  
  
"Look, guys, Snape's lost his nerve." Sirius said, grinning. Snape had turned and was walking off. James pulled out his wand, and-Harry found himself being brought back to reality.  
  
"POTTER!" Snape shouted, his face red, he was obviously very angry. Harry went to step back, but feel into his chair.  
  
"I'm sor-"  
  
"I told you not to use that spell again, Potter." Snape said, in a cruel tone.  
  
Harry couldn't help it, "Why didn't you hex them?" he blurted. Snape raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I didn't care what they did, Potter." Snape said, slowly. He took his seat, eyeing Harry wearily.  
  
Harry looked shocked. "Why not?" He asked, in a weak voice.  
  
"I was wallowing in self-pity, Potter. I had just lost my only friends, and I felt it was my fault. I *wanted* to be hexed, do you understand?" Snape said, his expression and voice UN-interpretable.  
  
Harry started to say something, but was cut off. "And don't you ever-" he said, his eye's flashing at the word 'ever.' Harry thought he was going to tell him not to tell anyone about the memories, but Snape didn't. "-EVER, feel sorry for me, Potter. You hate being pitied just as much as I do, Potter."  
  
Harry stared at his Professor. "May I return to my dorms, please, Professor?" he said, quietly. He had a lot to think about.  
  
Snape surveyed him for a moment.  
  
"You May, Potter. Ill see you tomorrow, same time. Don't forget the Dreamless Sleep Potion. I dare say you'll need it tonight." Snape added. Harry nodded, got a vial of the potion, and left, saying "Goodnight,"  
  
----  
  
Once again, Short, but...I dunno, who cares, right? You do, but...Haha oh well. This is like my shortest chapter yet. 


	9. Comfort

This chapter and on contains spoilers for OotP. Major spoilers. You've been warned. I'm sorry about this, but I write as I go.   
  
You probably wont like this chapter.  
  
---  
  
Harry walked back to his dorm slowly. He had a lot to think about. He realized how a few weeks ago, him and Snape wouldn't be having that conversation. He knew that a few weeks ago, Snape would have given him a detention and taken points when he caught him running out of that passage. There was also the subject of his father. His father, and Sirius, were really that cruel? To Snape? What bothered him even more was that Snape *wanted* to be hexed. He doesn't know how, but for some odd reason, it seems he and Snape have more of a relationship than a teacher and student should. It was as if they were becoming friendly.  
  
Severus watched the student leave his office. Potter. Who would have thought that he and the Boy-Who-Lived would have talked about something other than schoolwork. He had made the decision to be there for the boy. He knew his plan had worked. He and Potter had close enough to talk about things, even if something's did anger Harry when he asked him. Harry. Was it okay to call Potter Harry? Yes, yes, I suppose it is, After all, it appeared they were on friendly terms. He wouldn't have told Harry that he wanted to be hexed, or why, if they hadn't. He'd have given the boy a detention, deducted points from him, and threw him out of the classroom in a rage. He still had to get Harry talking. He knew Harry had to talk to someone. He knew who that someone is, and that is him. He still couldn't explain his reasoning for worrying about the boy, except for the fact he feels he went through the same thing. And that was enough for him. He didn't have someone to lean on at the time, but whatever he hated in Harry he put aside, so Harry could lean on him if the need arose.  
  
Harry reached his dorm and changed into his PJs, brushed his teeth, then climbed into bed. Snape was worried about him. He knew it. It wasn't pity he saw in Snape's expression that day. It was worry. When Harry feel asleep that night, he knew that when he woke up in the morning, even if Ron and Hermione didn't want him any longer, he'd still have a friend.  
  
That was the night Hary had his dream. Voldemort casting "Crucio" on Sirius. Harry woke with the start at about 11 that night. That's when he was caught in Umbridge's office trying to contact Sirius, that's when he warned Snape. That's when He and his friends trick Umbridge, and left for the department of Mysteries. That's when he lost the person he loved the most, the person who was like a father to him - Sirius. It all seemed like a blur to him.  
  
A few days later Harry sat in a corridor alone, staring at his hands. He knew it was no ones fault, but he couldn't help feeling it was his fault. If only he tried harder in Occlumency. How else would he react, though? He felt a few hot tears roll down his cheek and he wiped them away. He'll never see Sirius again. His friends didn't understand how he felt, and Remus was too busy; doing stuff for the ministry. He heard a voice.  
  
"It's past curfew, Potter." It was Snape. It was the first time Severus talked to him since that night. Snape's voice was ... gentle ... soothing. Harry never heard Snape speak like that before. He looked up at Snape.  
  
"I'm sorry, professor..." He said quietly, but made no attempt to move. Snape stood, watching him.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?" Snape asked softly.  
  
"Getting alone time." Harry said.  
  
Snape raised his eyebrows, "You're telling me that you don't have alone time in your dorm?"  
  
"Ron, Dean, Seamus, Hermione, Ginny ... everyone hangs all over me. It's like a pity party. I can't stand it." Harry said, after a pause, his voice cracked a little, his eyes filling with tears, "It's not like I haven't though about Sirius's death enough, whenever I try to push it out of my mind, they bring him up. Hell, they don't even have to bring him up ... they ask me if I'm all right, and they stare at me all worried like... Ron and Hermione get nervous when it comes to talk to me. No one understands they're just making it worse. I can't even mourn properly with them around, whenever I try they start talking, all of them."  
  
Snape breathed in deeply. *So I wont be comforting him about Ron and Hermione. Ill be comforting him about Sirius. *  
  
"Why don't you come to my private quarters, Harry? We can have a nice chat, or you could sit and watch the fire, whatever, Ill leave you alone or something. But you can't stay in the corridor. If another teacher catches you, I'm afraid they'll let you off the hook. That's right, Potter, I'm taking 20 points from Gryffindor for you being out of bed. 5 points for swearing. Now, come to my quarters, or go to your dorm. I dare say you'll get more privacy in my quarters."  
  
Harry stared at him, somewhat stunned, then moved to his feet. "I'd like to go to your quarters, Sir."  
  
As they walked to Severus's quarters, he told him about how he lost his mother when he was 15. How his friend, Damien, didn't understand because he never lost anyone. How his father wasn't there to talk to, even if he wanted to talk to his father -- which he didn't.  
  
Harry took a seat on a black leather couch. The quarters were decked out in Slytherin colors -- no surprise. Snape told him, without being invited, how he had eventually got over his mothers death.  
  
It helped Harry, in a way, knowing that he had a friend who shares the type of experiences he has. He stared deep into the fire. Snape got him a pillow and blanket. Apparently, Harry was to sleep on the couch that night.  
  
Harry didn't mind at all.  
  
"Goodnight, Professor."  
  
"'Night, Potter."  
  
----  
  
Ah, how I love changing things to suit me. But you guys don't mind, do you? I hope not. I know that's not how the events happened or anything, But its fanfiction, anything can happen!  
  
Well, that's the end. Yes, yes, I don't care if you want more, there's nothing left to put. Snape reached his goal on comforting Harry. I can't think of anything else. I mean, the goal of my fic was to make them friends, and they are!  
  
Lets see you compliment this chapter.  
  
There soothing to complement about it.  
  
So you wont.  
  
Hmmm.  
  
Maybe I'm too critical of my writing. 


End file.
